Simion Liit
Simion Liit is one of the male tributes from District 5 in the 3rd Pain Games. He is the older brother of Petra Liit. He is openly gay. Looks He has short and spiy black hair. Brown eyes, he does not look anything like Petra so most people dont believe the are siblings. He is very tall and is quite muscley. Reaping He was strong at the reapings. He was very protective of Petra, but he broke down when he was alone. He cried so much into his husbands arms as he knew he would never return as he would safe Petra. Chariots "Now there are the District 5 tributes and cheers from the crowd go up as they have just found out that these costumes have been designed by the winner of the 1st Pain Games, Malliet Westmore! Petra Liit and Mari Wesspark are both wearing very short dresses that shower the floor behind them with sparks. Next comes Marek Ghoulden and Simion Liit who are wearing no shirts but pants with lightning bolts down the side... Very creative!" -Ceaser Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games They placed 9th in the chariots, as there costume was last minute and designed by a mentor. Training He stuck with Petra during training, and sometimes he was protective of her. In his private session he showed his skills with a bow, but was too concerned with how Petra would do to focus and only managed to get a 7. He pretended to be annoyed that she beat him with her 8 but was actually proud as he knew his sister did well and he did pretty good too. Pain Games Simion made no kills in the bloodbath, but did manage to get out alive with his sister, Petra Liit and the rest of TBA. They all headed out to the forest part of the arena, thinking they would be safe there. On Day 2, Simion is seen to question the idea that Mariette Staford had made for TBA. He kept pressing that the arena was normal and nothing bad would happen. He then votes against Mariette's plans. On Day 3, he is left behind at camp while Talon Rosedain, Troy Ventura, Saffron Ventura, Mariette and his sister left him for patrol. He then talks with everybody else about Talon and his leadership of TBA. Day 4 comes around, and everybody knows about Talon leaving. Simion questions what Luna Snare and Sebastian Klein are there to actually help with. Troy explains and he falls quiet. He listens to the plan. For the plan, he was given the job of attacking the group that follows the runners along with Mariette and Sebastian. His sister was assigned the job of a runner with Varin Ego and Filivena Staford. Petra had been killed by Jordan Trident while on the run. Simion is then seen stabbing Excel's foot with a knife, allowing Sebastian to kill Excel Rose, but Excel first killed Varin before he died. Simion isn't seen at the final battle with the Careers, probably upset about the lost of his sister. Day 5 is a slow day for all of TBA. They all seperate, and Simion goes his own way by himself. He had made up a foolproof plan to kill Callie Casey of 3. A rustle had then distracted him. He went to see what it was and saw the Mollianne Mutt. It attacked Simion with three claws, making him fall back. Thalia Combe, Matthew Alexander, and Talon Rosedain, who does not make eye contact, come of some bushes. Matthew smiled and then killed Simion. Simion placed 14th in the Pain Games. Aftermath Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:3rd Pain Games